A second Chance
by Lord Maximus
Summary: This is an idea I got from the season finale of Battlestar Galactica and the Star Trek movie. Boomer thought it was all over but then through an unseen gesture no one could have predicted she is given another chance.
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica.

Note: This is an idea I got when I saw what happened to the Colony in Daybreak and what happened on the Star Trek movie. Please read and hopefully you will enjoy it.

56464564564564564565

The _Jellyfish_ was a 24th century starship commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy in 2387 for the transport of red matter. The ship was described as being "our fastest ship" and featured a unique rotating "tail."

The _Jellyfish_ featured a chamber designed for the safe storage and transport of "red matter", as well as a means of extracting the matter for the purposes of its mission. In addition, the ship contained a pair of forward mounted particle weapons and a warp drive.

Red matter was an unstable matter with distinct gravitational properties, specifically a propensity to condense into quantum singularities, first seen in the 24th century. The Romulan known as Nero used the red matter that was aboard the _Jellyfish_ to create a black hole in the center of Vulcan, destroying the planet. His ship however was destroyed Spock rammed the _Jellyfish_ into the _Narada_. The red matter that was aboard the _Jellyfish_ ignited, creating a massive black hole which crushed the _Narada_ before devouring it.

However no one was able to notice that a small container of red matter had survived the crash and fell into the massive black hole. The _Enterprise _was nearly pulled into the black hole, but the ship was saved when chief engineer Montgomery Scott ejected the ship's warp core and detonated it, the shockwave from the blast propelling the _Enterprise_ to safety. The black hole closed as it sucked in the antimatter radiation and the small container spun at high velocity inside the now closed black hole. It was propelled through space and time for what could be considered an eternity until finally it found an opening.

3453453453453453454355

_The Colony_, a large biomechanical structure similar in composition to the Basestars. After the Cimtar Peace Accord, the Final Five and the Cylon Centurion Model 0005 units retreated to this place, a space borne Cylon homeworld. The vessel was used by Samuel Anders, Tory Foster, Ellen Tigh, Saul Tigh, and Galen Tyrol to travel to the Twelve Colonies from the devastated remains of Earth, backtracking the path their ancestors had taken from Kobol and then following the path of the twelve tribes of humanity.

It was positioned in a stable orbit inside the accretion disc of a naked singularity until a spread of nukes knocked it off its stable orbit around the black hole. However in just on instant a small red container came out and collided with an asteroid falling into it. That asteroid set of something huge. The container exploded and in its place a giant red star came to life and all around it was a hurricane of destruction.

A second black hole came to life inside the first one as the _Colony_ fell from its orbit. The _Galactica_ had jumped away just in time as the _Colony_ vanished.

6755675675675675675677

"Coming out of warp now, Captain."

Captain James T. Kirk sat in the command chair at the center of the bridge. "Very well."

"No inhabited planets in this system, Captain." said Science officer Spock.

The USS _Enterprise_ was the most advanced powerful starship produced by Starfleet yet. It also served as the flagship for the Federation fleet as more ships of her class were being constructed at the shipyards. Its class had succeeded the _Kelvin_ as the design for Starfleet. Measuring around six hundred meters long and one hundred ninety meters in height the _Enterprise_ sported state of the art deflector shields complete with point defense phasers along with a photon torpedo launcher on the neck of the ship and the most advanced warp drive designed yet.

Suddenly the alarm went off and the seemingly normal day with just the boring routines was over.

"Status." said Kirk.

"A black hole has opened up seven hundred thousand kilometers away." said Spock looking at the scanner.

"On screen."

The view screen showed a giant black hole opening up in the middle of nowhere but instead of sucking up anything in its path it was instead spitting something out. A gigantic spider like ship. It fell out of the black hole and tumbled through space.

"Spock?" asked Kirk.

"Scanning, Captain. The structure appears to be biomechanical of unknown origin. Various vessels docked aboard her while armed with high explosive missiles and quadruple high-velocity kinetic projectile weapons. It poses no serious threat to the ship." said Spock.

"Captain, the vessel appears to realigning itself." said Sulu.

In space the gigantic ship had stopped tumbling and had already placed itself in a stable position.

"Captain, the hull appears to be some kind of techno-organic resin that seems to have bonded with the ships hull. It's working to repair the hull, slowly." said Spock.

"A self healing ship?" asked Kirk.

"It appears so." said Spock.

Kirk took a close look at the new ship.

"Life readings?"

"Scanning . . . Affirmative but sensors show the life sign in critical condition. The power has conserved to keep the life support system activated." said Spock.

"So we can beam aboard." said Kirk.

"Affirmative." said Spock.

"Get a boarding party and alert Dr. McCoy. Tell him to meet us in the transporter room." said Kirk as he entered the turbo lift.

6456456456456456456456

The _Enterprise_ had parked itself close to what seemed to be the docking area on the large ship. It apparently functioned as a spacedock and a vessel. The docking area was not compatible with the _Enterprise_ so Sulu parked her as close she could get. Inside the massive ship four beams of light came to existence and faded leaving Captain Kirk, Scotty, Dr. McCoy, and a security guard.

All of them were armed with phasers while Dr. McCoy was carrying a med-pack. They pulled out their phasers and looked around. The hall was covered with what looked like bullet holes, empty old twentieth century guns, and several humanoid bodies. Bones took out his medical scanner and examined the bodies.

"They're human but some of these humans seem to have a mixture of human DNA and nanites. Micro silicate in the brain mixed with the tissue." said Dr. McCoy.

"But they're human?" asked Kirk.

"For the most part yes." said Bones.

"Let's find out what happened here. Bones and Charles head off and find anyone alive. Scotty and I will look for the control room on this ship." said Kirk.

Everyone split up and parted.


	2. Chapter 2

A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica.

Note: This is an idea I got when I saw what happened to the Colony in Daybreak and what happened on the Star Trek movie. Please read and hopefully you will enjoy it.

56464564564564564565

"_Enterprise_ to Captain Kirk, we have just confirmed there is a life form aboard that ship but it's in critical condition. You must hurry before it's too late." said Spock.

"Acknowledged." said Bones.

As they walked deeper into the interior of the ship they noticed robots torn apart and littered the hallway with their discarded parts. Whatever happened here it was recent and by signs he had seen it had been an all out battle. His scanner beeped even faster and he made a turn. He came down a hull and stopped as he looked down to see what he was looking for.

A young Asian woman was lying on the floor with blood slowly seeping out of her body. He quickly kneeled beside her and waved his medical scanner over her. He quickly pulled out his communicator.

"McCoy to _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_ here." said Spock.

"I've found the life sign. Lock on to our signal and beam us directly to sick bay." said McCoy.

"Acknowledged." said Spock.

A few seconds later Bones and the woman disappeared in a flash of light.

7567567567567567567567

Kirk, Scotty, and Charles came up a room with blue walls and monitors with red numbers. In the center was a single table with numerous interfaces in a basin filled with what looked like water. Scotty pulled out a scanner and waved it over.

"Some sort of bio electric gel sir. We can't touch that." said Scotty.

"Then we need to find someone who can." said Kirk.

"Spock to Captain Kirk." came Spock's voice over the communicator.

Kirk pulled out his communicator.

"Go ahead."

"Dr. McCoy had beamed aboard one survivor he had discovered. They are in sick bay now." said Spock.

"Good job. Anything else?" asked Kirk.

"Affirmative. Sensors large hangars inside the station that are holding vessels of unknown design. I believe it functions as a space dock as well. These vessels are larger than the _Enterprise_." said Spock.

"Can we get a visual from the inside?" asked Kirk.

"Negative. Not without EVA protection. There is no oxygen supply in that area." said Spock.

Kirk stood for a moment in thought before he spoke again.

"Spock, get a team ready and have them go EVA and check out these ships. In the meantime beam us back aboard and let's take a look at this survivor."

"Acknowledged." said Spock.

756756756756756756756765

The young woman was now on the bio bed in sick bay as Dr. McCoy and other doctors were now conducting surgery to remove the bullets from her body. She had lost a good amount of blood and right now she was on heavy sedation. In the meantime everyone had done their own part in hoping in solving this mystery ship's origin.

"Well, Jim, the good news she's alive but made it barely. We've kept her under heavy sedation while we operated. The nanites inside her seem to work as a way to accelerate the healing process. As for the most part she is human but some of the protein structures of some of her neuronal metabolic pathways have micro silicate like the ones in her brain tissue along the silicon pathways." said Bones sitting down at the table.

"The sub-molecular scan has revealed some revelations to the technology onboard the station and how it can be accessed. I compared this to the report Dr. McCoy submitted about the woman's anatomy and ran some test with some blood samples in the lab. There are two types of cells that are subliminal with unique traits that seem to be genetically encoded. One type of cell produces bioluminescence when stimulated by nerve cells while the other type of cell is similar to retinal cells that when stimulated by the proper wavelengths of light provides stimulus to associated nerve cells.

I believe that the computers on board that ship from the scans taken are a neural interface. That woman and her kind access their computers by merely placing their palms on interfaces similar to the ones you found in the command bridge, Captain. Doing that completes a biological based optical link between these humans and their interfaces." said Spock.

"So we can't gain any information from the data banks unless she wakes up." said Kirk.

"Affirmative." said Spock nodding.

"What about those vessels docked on the station?" asked Kirk.

"The EVA away team was led by Sulu. Ships of various design not matching anything we have seen in the databanks." said Spock.

Sulu took this chance to speak.

"A couple of the configurations are likely to be space fighters. There armed with kinetic guns and missiles and operate with a specific fuel source. The other vessels are these." said Sulu turning on the holo projector.

The ships shown consisted of two flattened cones connected at the center by a thick pylon, giving them a conical saucer-like appearance. Others showed similar design; one was just a cone without being stacked on another cone.

"From the way they are docked it looks like they had not been in use for some time and were mothballed. They appear to be warships as they are armed with missile launchers and have access points throughout the hull that allow the fighters launch from. The missiles are chemically propelled with both nuclear and standard warheads. Their hull consists of dense neo titanium alloy." said Sulu.

"The interesting part is that they are not partially organic like most of the other ships." said Chekov.

"That means that whoever used them had them decommissioned in favor of new ships that this feature incorporated in their design." said Sulu.

"A logical conclusion." said Spock.

"Gentlemen, I think we've found all we can for now. We're just going to have to wait and hope that the woman in sick bay wakes up and hopefully can explain the rest of this to us." said Kirk standing up.

657567567657567567567

_"This is love. These people love me. I love them. I didn't pretend to feel something so I could screw people over. I loved them, and then I betrayed them! I shot a man I love, frakked over another man, ruined his life, and why? Because I'm a lying machine, I'm a frakking Cylon!"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN! I want to see gamma rays! I want to hear X-rays, and I -- I want to -- I want to smell dark matter! Do you see the absurdity of what I am? I can't even express these things properly because I have to -- I have to conceptualize complex ideas in this stupid, limiting spoken language! But I know I want to reach out with something other than these prehensile paws, and feel the solar wind of a supernova flowing over me! I'm a machine, and I could know much more, I could experience so much more, BUT I'M TRAPPED IN THIS ABSURD BODY! AND WHY? Because my five creators thought that God wanted it that way!"_

_"No. Because he's wrong, Boomer! There is no need for remorse or blame. We didn't limit you. We gave you something wonderful!! Free will! The ability to think creatively. To reach out to others with compassion. To love."_

_"Love? Who? Humans? Why would I want to do that? Who would I want to love?"_

These memories danced around in the mind of the young woman. For so long she had been in pain because of what she was, what she did, and what she wanted. At one time she had been so full of life, love, and found herself happy among her friends, her family, people who she cherished. And then the day came when she find out what she was, a Cylon, a machine programmed to lie, infiltrate, kill, she tried to resist but she failed and everyone turned their backs on her.

Where there was once love there was hate. She had tried to mend the bitterness between her people and the humans and she failed. Her friend had betrayed her, her life had been stolen from her, all that was left in her was rage at her sister for stealing her life and what could have been hers, the one she loved forgotten her, her sisters rejected her, and nothing was left but that rage and remorse for her sins. She tried to close her heart but it the ice and bitterness that surrounded it had melted when her former love came and the child that could have been hers comforted her. She wanted to die and set herself free.

She let them kill her in hopes she was redeemed. These thoughts and many memories of good and bad swept in out of her mind. However instead of death a blast of cool air filled her lungs and she instantly exhaled. She strained to open her eyes and look up.

Instead of darkness there was light. She tried to move her but she barely could. From the looks of it she was in some sort of sick bay. Wait a minute, sick bay?

She was supposed to be dead. What's the point of being in a sick bay if you're dead? A young woman was sitting at a nearby desk. She looked up and smiled before tapping the intercom.

"Dr. McCoy, she's woken up."

"I'm on my way." said a gruff voice.

A few minutes later the door opened and a dark haired man dressed in a blue shirt with black pants stepped in.

"How is she?" asked the man.

"Just awoke a few minutes ago but her body is still under sedation." said the nurse.

"All right." he said walking over to her.

He looked at the scanner that was over her bed.

"Looks like your condition is stable for now. Don't push to hard and you might get a chance to walk again in a few days." said the doctor looking down at her.

She looked at him in curiosity and fear.

"It's all right. I'm a doctor and your safe here." said the man.

She tried to ask but she stuttered her words.

"W-W-Where here a-am . . ." she gasped out.

"You're on the USS _Enterprise_. We discovered your ship after it had appeared in the sector we were exploring." said Dr. McCoy trying to calm her down and convince she was safe.

"Well, look at this, Gaius. She survived." said a familiar female voice.

She looked beside Dr. McCoy and saw a familiar person standing next him. A stunningly beautiful woman with honey blond hair in a red dress that would drive men crazy, a humanoid Cylon, Number Six. She remembered this model all too well.

"Don't be alarmed my dear." said another voice.

She was shocked as Gaius Baltar came from behind Dr. McCoy and smiled down at her.

"He can't see us and we're not really here. So don't worry, and later we'll talk. My congratulations on surviving being shot in the chest and falling into a black hole." said Baltar smiling at her.

The Six playfully slapped Gaius' shoulder and looked down at her.

"We'll talk later. In the meantime try to get some rest, Sharon." said the Number Six flashing a motherly smile at her.

Sharon was too tired to talk anyway. She simply put her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. For the first time in years Sharon Valeri's mind slept peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica.

Note: This is an idea I got when I saw what happened to the Colony in Daybreak and what happened on the Star Trek movie. Please read and hopefully you will enjoy it.

56464564564564564565

"Good morning." said the nurse warmly as she entered the sick bay.

Sharon had pushed herself into a sitting position, pulling her knees up from under the covers. She wrapped her arms around her legs and she looked on in fear and confusion. The nurse could only sigh. This woman had obviously suffered a form of trauma while aboard the ship.

She was on high alert as she looked at her surroundings as if expecting something to sneak up on her if she let her guard down. The nurse and the doctors each had done their bests to look harmless to provide this scared woman with a world of stability. Where her life would become predictable to when changes happened it was because the young woman choose to change. So far nothing was different.

Until today.

"Good morning." the woman said back.

She spoke. The last few times she was awake she hardly spoke at all except when Dr. McCoy had tried to calm her down.

"May I have something to eat?" she asked.

"Of course." said the nurse.

The nurse kept her expression warm and neutral while observing her patient's moves. So far nothing she did was alarming as she was brought some food that she wolfed down fast. She was obviously hungry. When she was done she looked at the nurse.

"Do you know how I got here?" she asked.

"Your ship was discovered while we were conducting a survey of this star system. Luckily we found in time or you would not have made it." said the nurse.

"You found my ship?" asked the woman.

"We did." said the nurse.

"The ship was parked in the accretion of a black hole the last time I remember where it was." said the woman.

That close to a black hole? That was a risky maneuver.

"I am sorry, my dear, but when we found your ship it was tumbling through space before it realigned itself somehow. The power inside was conserved to keep the life support on which is why your still alive." said the nurse.

Sharon had a look of confusion on her face. Did Cavil fight off the attack and then move the _Colony _to somewhere else?

"Where am I?" asked Sharon.

"You are onboard the Federation starship _Enterprise_. We are currently trying to determine the condition of your ship and how it arrived in this area of space, Miss." said the nurse.

"Valeri, Sharon Valeri." said Sharon.

"The Captain wishes to see when you are well, Miss Valerie. Do you wish to see them now or should I ask later?" asked the nurse.

"I think I should see the Captain as soon as possible so I can find out where I am." said Sharon.

She stood up from the bed and stretched her limbs. The nurse left to get a batch of fresh clothes for her.

7567567657567567567567

Captain Kirk was called down to the sick bay as soon the nurse informed him the patient was awake. He was accompanied by Spock and Bones as he entered the sick bay. Noticing the woman sitting at her bed he straightened himself up and walked over to her.

"Greeting, I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_." said Kirk.

"Sharon 'Boomer' Valeri." said Sharon.

"Welcome aboard Miss Valeri. We were hoping you could tell us how your ship got into this part of space." said Kirk.

"I don't know how it happened, Captain. It was previously parked in the accretion of a point singularity when we were attacked." said Sharon.

"Unprovoked?" asked Kirk.

"No. You see, Captain, I am what you could call a Cylon. My people started out as machines and then we evolved too look like humans. My people were created by the humans of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and when we gained sentience they tried to shut us down. When they did my people fought back and we waged a long war against each other." said Sharon.

"You're a machine?" asked Kirk.

"Yes, in a way. My people had signed an armistice with the Colonials and after we retreated behind the armistice line we had developed humanoid models designed for infiltration because the humans could not be trusted." said Sharon.

"What makes you believe that?" asked Kirk.

"I don't but my people did. I am what they call a Sleeper agent; I was not programmed to be aware I was a Cylon until I found my target. I did and then I was killed." said Sharon.

"Killed?" asked Kirk.

"Yes. My people have developed technology that us to download into new bodies after we are killed. We call it 'Resurrection'." said Sharon.

"I see. You are aware that I and my crew are human and we have never heard of you or these Twelve Colonies." said Kirk.

"I am confused about that. Anyway my people had soon divided up into two factions believing that we should end the way the humans and the other believing we should wipe them out. They joined with the Colonials and attacked us." said Sharon.

"You agreed with wiping the humans out?" asked Kirk.

"Only until I saw what this hatred had done to my people. I switched sides and I was shot. The rest is a blur. Do you have a clue about I ended up here?" asked Sharon.

"Well, we encountered your ship after it appeared out of a black hole in the middle of nowhere." said Kirk.

"What?" asked Sharon.

"My science officer has a theory." said Kirk.

Spock stepped forward.

"Ms. Valeri, we have recently come across a new compound called Red Matter which is an unstable matter with distinct gravitational properties, specifically a propensity to condense into quantum singularities. A while ago a terrorist used it for his own plans." said Spock while the familiar spark of pain at the loss of his planet read its ugly head again.

"It's possible that a small compound survived and it played a role in your being here."

"How?" asked Sharon.

"The black hole you ship was near. I believe it was knocked out of its orbit and it fell and the red matter that was recently pulled into another black hole by accident had arrived into the black hole your ship was in orbit around and had opened another black hole that your ship fell out of." said Spock.

Sharon was shocked. That was what that Baltar meant last night.

"I came out of the other side of a black hole?!"

"That's what we all saw. Your ship showed signs of being by nuclear warheads when we scanned it." said Kirk.

Boomer sat down on the bed in shock. She was thrown into a totally different universe with no way back. But did she even want to go back? Everyone thought she was dead and they were probably fine with.

It might be better this way. But just incase . . .

"I need to get back on the Colony and look at the sensors if you would allow it." said Sharon.

"Of course. Spock, prepare a shuttle for Sharon and go to her ship." said Kirk.

Spock nodded and proceeded out of the sick bay. Kirk and the Doctor turned to her.

"In the meantime would you like a brief tour of the ship?" asked Kirk.

"It'd be my pleasure, Captain." said Sharon.

657567567567567567567567

The door opened to reveal the engineering section of the _Enterprise_.

"And this Miss Valeri is our engineering section." said Kirk gesturing inside.

Sharon looked around and was amazed. This ship was nothing like she had ever seen before.

"What fuel does this ship run on?" asked Sharon.

"The ship don't run on fuel, lass." said a voice with a strange accent.

A dark haired man walked over to them with a friendly smile.

"This is Scotty, the chief engineer of the _Enterprise_. Scotty this is Sharon Valeri, our guest." said Kirk introducing.

"Pleasure to meet you. Anyway we don't run on fuel. Our engines are called impulse engines. They use controlled fusion reactions for normal thrusts in space." said Scotty.

"Controlled fusion reactions? That's impossible! The acceleration from the thrust would kill you." said Sharon shocked.

"Aye, that'd be true lass. But we've found a way. You know the laws the physics, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction?" asked Scotty.

"Right. The reaction would be inertia." said Sharon.

"Aye. We've found a way to generate a field that negates or counters inertia. We could from 0 to 100,000 per second and the acceleration won't kill you." said Scotty.

"Inertial dampeners? My people tried experimenting with that but we never found a way. Is this your main power source?" asked Sharon looking around the engine room.

"Aye that it is. We call it the warp core. A reactor where we harness energy from a controlled matter/anti-matter reaction." said Scotty.

Sharon's eyes went even wider. Anti-matter reaction?! This was like science fiction brought to life.

"How the hell can you control an anti-matter reaction?"

"We use a mineral called dilithium that regulates the anti-matter reaction in our ship because its ability to be rendered porous to light element anti-matter when exposed to high temperatures and pressure." said Scotty smiling.

"That's amazing." said Sharon looking around.

Galen would have killed to look at an engine like this and then he would have fainted when he found what it runs on. This advanced technology was beyond anything any Cylon or Colonial could have come up with. So that means these humans were obviously from another universe if she truly was alive and fell into a black hole.

"Ms. Valeri." said a voice.

She was brought back to reality by the voice of Captain Kirk.

"Spock reports that the shuttle is ready."

"Oh, right."

"Scotty, go with her and see what you can find out." said Kirk.

"Aye, sir." said Scotty.

7567567567567567567567

Scotty led Sharon into the rear shuttle bay on the _Enterprise_. A shuttle was prepped and waiting for them. They entered and Scotty sat at the controls beside Spock. Sharon sat at the rear end of the shuttle watching as the two officers did their work.

"_Galileo_, you are clear to launch." said a female voice over the intercom.

"Launching now." said Scotty.

Scotty pushed the throttles forward and the shuttle launched from the shuttle bay. Sharon was amazed as she did not feel any acceleration at all. She got up and walked to the front and got a chance to see what the _Enterprise_ looked like. A large saucer connected by a thick pylon to a cylinder section with large nacelles at the rear.

The strange part was that the front of the cylinder section and the front of the nacelles were glowing. Scotty piloted the shuttle passed the _Enterprise_ and Sharon could now see the Colony. It looked the same as it was before but Sharon could tell that it was anything but the same. She guided them on where to land inside.

Allowing her some room Sharon transmitted the entry code and the shuttle flew into the giant hangar occupied by several Raiders both new and old style. The platform began to descend onto a fully pressurized hangar bay. Once the elevator had stopped the hatch opened and the passengers stepped out. Sharon stepped out and led the Starfleet officers into the command center.

Once they were in the familiar room Sharon stopped at the table with the basin full of water and raised her hand. Taking a deep breath she placed it in the water and it softly touched the interface. Her commands were instantly sent into the Hybrids onboard through the information cables asking them to bring up the scanner and recording logs. Her mind was instantly filled with images of the battle that took place here.

She turned to the outside and watched as a set of nuclear missiles was fired from a Raptor just sitting in space. She paused the image and zoomed in. The Raptor's windshields were shattered. The pilots had died of asphyxiation.

She zoomed in closer using the scans and gasped. The pilot's name was written across the hull and she instantly knew whose it was. Her old friend, Margaret Edmondson, commonly known as Racetrack. Skulls must have been with her and they both died when the windshield cracked.

She watched as another piece of debris hit the Raptor and suddenly the missiles launched. She felt a sense of irony to this. Racetrack had always wished to die taking as many Cylons with her if it was to be her last act. Looks like she got her wish. She paused for a second to mourn the loss of her former friends and continued to examine the data.

From the looks of it there is a partial data transfer from the _Galactica_. That's odd. The _Galactica_ did not have a Hybrid connected to the data stream. These scans showed it to be from the Final Five.

She quickly ran through the data and gasped at she saw. She saw the memories of the Final Five and the data transfer was for resurrection. She saw Tory releasing Cally into space and Galen grabbing her in rage and snapped her neck. She saw how Sam Anders had become a Hybrid and was used to knock out the Colony's defense systems.

The nukes had sent the Colony into the black hole while the _Galactica_ jumped away. She took her hand off the interface and gasped as sweat rolled down her head.

"You all right, lass?" asked Scotty at her side.

She put her hands on the table as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm all right. I was just surprised. I know how I got here." said Sharon.

6575675675675675676575

"I ended up here after a piece of debris brushed against the Raptor and the pilot's corpse had accidently pulled the trigger. When the missiles were fired the Colonial Battlestar jumped away and the Colony fell into the black hole." said Sharon.

She had just told the two Starfleet officers of what she saw.

"So the Rebel Cylons agreed to give the secret of resurrection in exchange for leaving the humans alone." said Spock.

"It didn't work out as plan. One of the Cylons killed the wife of the hidden Cylons in secret to avoid being discovered before the rebels had formed an alliance. When he found out he killed her so only partial data for resurrection was sent her." said Sharon.

She had not known that Cally was dead and the fact it was a former lover of Galen's made it worse. She even felt worse because she used him to escape when she kidnapped Hera. She couldn't blame Galen if he decided to isolate himself and never open his heart again.

"Is there any way to have the recordings and any useful data sent to the _Enterprise_ for further analysis?" asked Spock.

"Give me a second. Tell them about the transfer." said Sharon.

Spock pulled out the communicator.

"Spock to _Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_ here. Have you discovered anything?" asked Kirk's voice.

"Sharon will begin transferring data to the ship's computer banks when we are ready. The information contains records of Cylon technology and navigation data." said Spock.

"We're ready on this end." said Kirk.

"Acknowledged." said Spock.

He turned and nodded at Sharon who placed her hand back in the clear water and began the transfer.

54645645645645645645

Sharon sat down on the bed in her temporary quarters. This day had come so fast yet at the same time so long. So many things she had discovered and learned to her shock. At the same time she was filled with questions.

"Quite a day hasn't it been, Sharon?" asked a familiar voice.

She turned and saw Number Six and Gaius Baltar sitting in the chairs in the living room part of her quarters. She stood up and walked towards them.

"I have plenty of questions for you so I ask this once. What the frak is going on?" said Sharon.

"Ah, direct. I like that. Unlike the last two they had conjured us up to be mere hallucinations, a chip in their heads, an angel." said Baltar.

"And what do you think you are?" asked Sharon.

"Pair of messengers come to answer your questions." said Six.

"Really?" asked Sharon.

"Ah, I see doubt in your eyes. Can't blame you there my dear we're not used to being so up front. Well, I suppose we should start with why we look like two familiar people." said Baltar.

"You see, Sharon, we're responsible for the Final Five's journey to the Colonies. We gave them the warning that the Thirteenth Tribe's Centurions would rebel and without the warning they would have died when the humanoid Cylons and their Centurions fought to their mutual extinction." said Six.

"As you know by now Cylons were first created on Kobol and after years of fighting and evolving they learned the secret of resurrection and used it. After they left Kobol and settled on Earth they learned to procreate and resurrection technology was forgotten. Until we warned the Five and they recreated it." said Baltar.

"And after that they made their journey to the Colonies to warn them. They knew that the Colonials would continue to create artificial life." said Sharon.

"And the result would have been the same." said Six.

"I know what happened, all right. The Five offered the Centurions resurrection and the key to humanoid Cylons in exchange for stopping the war. I also know that Cavil killed them and boxed and set them up like me. I know what happened after that as well. I was there." said Sharon walking around the room.

"I assume you know that Caprica and Baltar were chosen to protect Hera." said Baltar.

Sharon stopped and looked at them. Baltar chuckled and poured a cup of tea.

"Hera was essential to our goals." said Baltar.

"Goals?" asked Sharon.

"The end of the war between man and machine." said Six.

"What?" asked Sharon.

"Hera was the hope for both races. However because of her importance we knew that both sides would seek to harm her for the blood that ran in her veins. The blood of a human and Cylon mixed together would have been as revolting to some." said Baltar.

"I know that. Cavil." said Sharon remembering his disregard for life.

"Yes, well. It was necessary for us to influence these two individuals and lean them in the right direction." said Baltar.

"And what did Starbuck have to do with this? The rumors where that she was some sort of ghost or angel." said Sharon.

"Ah, very keen are you, my dear? Kara Thrace was indeed dead, but she had a role that must have been fulfilled whether she was alive or not." said Six.

"She was dead?!" said Sharon.

"Only for a while. Look on the bright side, Sharon, you saw living proof that there is life beyond death." said Six.

"Who did this? What the frak did all this?" asked Sharon.

"Do you believe in God, Sharon?" asked Six smiling.

"Come now, dear, you know it doesn't like being called that. No, it was indeed a benevolent entity that wished for the both races to survive. A being far evolved any us." said Baltar.

"Why did it do this? And for the matter of fact why are you here? Did it send me here?" asked Sharon.

"Actually this was quite an unexpected turn of events. Believe it or not our 'God' did not foresee this." said Baltar.

"So what, it sent you here because I do not belong?" asked Sharon sitting down.

"Oh no, nothing like that. You see, each universe has a number of highly evolved entities that watch over the younger races and guide them in their own way. When you entered this universe you entered a realm out of our 'jurisdiction'." said Six.

"The other evolved entities know by now but they will not interfere. We have come to tell that you have been given a clean slate." said Baltar.

"What?" asked Sharon.

"A second chance. A chance to start over. The humans and Cylons in your universe have completed their journey. They will learn live together in peace and because you allowed yourself to be shot before giving them Hera back as a sign of redemption that proves you are entitled to start over in this universe." said Six.

Sharon was shocked.

"Look at her. She's speechless." said Baltar smiling at her.

"I can see that." said Six.

"How can you just give me another chance? I betrayed my friends, my people; I ruined the lives of others. How can you say that I have been given a clean slate?" asked Sharon.

"Because, you earned it." said Baltar.

"The time of the condemned is over, Sharon. The only road ahead is the one you choose. The time of the humans and Cylons has passed. Hera will go on as the Mitochondrial Eve of the new human race." said Six.

"Wait. What about Galen? What about the old man? What about everyone?" asked Sharon.

"They will have lived out their lives and enter the next world as time passes. You have been given a chance in this universe to make a difference. The Federation will not judge for your actions in your universe unless you break their trust. They will experiment with the jump drives and they will need a guiding hand.

A perfect chance for you, don't you think?" asked Baltar.

Sharon was almost out of words. She looked down the table.

"Thank you." she muttered.

The Six leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before standing up with Baltar.

"Hera never forgot you, Boomer. She knew you were good." said the Six.

She looked up with teary eyes but both beings were gone. Their mission was complete. Sharon walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over her. After all these years she was finally free.


	4. Chapter 4

A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica.

Note: This is an idea I got when I saw what happened to the Colony in Daybreak and what happened on the Star Trek movie. Please read and hopefully you will enjoy it.

56464564564564564565

Inside the briefing room Kirk addressed the senior staff on their findings.

"Ok, Sharon transferred anything that could be useful about Cylon technology and the history records. All of you have been getting answers so let's have them."

Spock was the first.

"The Cylons operate their ships with a humanoid Cylon called a Hybrid which is incorporated into the vessel. Their ships are highly automated and the Hybrids control their ships and in extension are their ships. In a way the ships are their bodies while they are the ships' mind. The ships inside the Colony are old models for their main capital ships, Cylon _Basestars_, while others are _Attackstars_ and _Patrolstars_.

These vessels do not operate with any hybrids. They operate a Stardrive which enables the vessels to fold space and arrive at their destinations instantly. They can travel potentially many light years, instantly. While this drive requires extensive calculations and consumes fuel each time the ships 'jumps' their computers allow for quick calculations for each jump."

Spock nodded to Scotty.

"Captain, the vessels appear to be powered by fusion reactors that will theoretically operate for fifty years can provide unlimited electrical power. They can reach a top acceleration of 3 G but due to high fuel consumption and extra strain on the engines the ships will only travel at 0.5 G for any extended trips." said Scotty.

Scotty then nodded at Chekov.

"Captain, the _Basestars_ are constructed with hardened circuitry and the ship itself is built with shielding to prevent EMP and jamming from damaging circuitry. The effect is that jamming and EMP will not damage any system while it can blind the ships radar and radio communication system. Laser systems will not be affected by jamming. They also come with a jamming system that scrambles all electronic signals for a range of 16,000 miles in space and will penetrate an atmosphere for a distance of 160 miles.

They will have no effect on our targeting system though. I've gone over the navigation charts and compared them to our own charts."

Chekov activated the holo map and it showed the galaxy on the wall.

"Based on the navigation maps I pinpointed the Twelve Colonies residing somewhere in the Cygnus Arm of the Galaxy, about 10,250 light years away from Earth." said Chekov.

"And they traveled this far in only three years." said Kirk.

There is no doubt that that their jump drives could revolutionize space travel as they know it. Uhura came up next.

"Sir, I have gone through their communications network and tide them into the universal translator. Their primary language is ancient Greek."

"The Historic records point out that the Colonials worshiped the same Olympian gods that Ancient Greek had worshipped thousands of years ago." said Spock.

"First off, let's forward our findings to Starfleet and see what they have to say. No doubt they'll want to take a look at the Stardrive and other Cylon technology." said Kirk.

"Aye sir." said Uhura.

546456456456456456

Kirk sat in his quarters when he heard the comm. sound.

"Kirk here."

"Uhura, sir. I have Admiral Pike on hold for you."

"Thanks, Put him on my screen."

The face of Admiral Christopher Pike appeared on the monitor.

"Jim."

"Sir." said Kirk.

"I got your brief via subspace and I got to say you've made one hell of a find." said Pike smiling.

"I aim to please, sir." said Kirk.

"I'm sure. As you know Captain, we've experimented with folding space drives before." said Pike.

"Yes sir. They called it a geodesic fold." said Kirk.

"Well, our scientists have been looking it over for the last twenty four hours along with what you sent us on the Cylons. Some are curious about them being from another universe while the others skeptical about a race of robots attempting genocide." said Pike.

"From what it seems Admiral both sides were fighting to exterminate the other. The mechanical Cylons, the Centurions were deactivated by Sharon to keep them from attacking us, she believes that they can be convinced that we mean them no harm but we must take precautions." said Kirk.

"Agreed. What do you think of this Sharon Valeri?" asked Pike.

"She seems like a woman who has seen what it's like in a war and just wants it to end. She was frightened when she met us and has calm down since then but I can tell she means us no harm." said Kirk.

"I see. For now we'll treat her as a possible ally and hopes she can convince the Centurions that we're no threat when they are reactivated. In the meantime Starfleet Corps of Engineers are working on way incorporate the Stardrive into our vessels. We've found out why our experiments on the geodesic fold went wrong and are working to correct it. I don't think I need to remind you of the scientific and military applications this could bring." said Pike.

"I've got a good idea." said Kirk.

"For now our understanding of space fold physics is limited. We do know that our sensors and computers are significantly more advanced than the Cylons. A Federation ship with a Stardrive aboard could jump even further but it would be less accurate and that makes it more dangerous." said Pike.

"Spock reported to me how dangerous it could be." said Kirk.

"Unfortunately, Jim, we might need to test it sooner. The Klingons found out that Nero was a Romulan so now they and the Romulans are fighting it out but the battle could cause trouble for the quadrant and then there are the other major power, the Gorn, the Cardassians." said Pike.

"Anyway we could assist, admiral?" asked Kirk.

"Actually yes. Starfleet has looked over the schematics for the Cylon ships and they are interested." said Pike.

546456456456456546456

Sharon had woken up and stretched her limbs before getting up and dressed. She left her quarters and decided to explore the _Enterprise_. This ship was a shrine of technological wonder. She was scheduled for an appointment with Dr. McCoy for a check up to look at her injuries.

She had just entered the sick bay and found Captain Kirk and Spock waiting for her.

"Ah, Sharon we were just waiting for you." said Kirk.

"What for, Captain?" asked Sharon.

"I just got off the comm. with Starfleet and the whole engineer corps is excited over looking at the schematics of your jump drives. But there something we may need your help with." said Kirk.

"What's that?" asked Sharon.

"Well, Sharon, the Federation suffered a hostile attack recently and while none of the neighboring powers has tried to see how vulnerable we are we need to make sure our worlds remain safe. To that end Starfleet has asked if you would have no problems if we could make use of the _Basestars_ docked aboard the Colony." said Kirk.

That caught Sharon by surprise.

"Captain, those ships have not been used in over forty years. They are practically relics compared to your ship."

"Yes, that's why Starfleet has issued a general refit design for the old style _Basestar_ Class. However they are not ours and since you're the only humanoid Cylon that survived the incident with the exception of the Centurions aboard it's up to you." said Kirk.

"Me? What if I say yes?" asked Sharon thinking about where this was going.

"Well, all major systems would receive a complete overhaul and resign based on our technology and since you have the best knowledge on the _Basestar_ designs you would be able to provide advice in the refit." said Kirk.

Sharon sat down and pondered about this.

"On one condition. I will reactivate the Centurions and they will get a say in this. The reason our wars even started is because our Centurions were treated like slaves. If I agree they must get a clean slate and the basic rights you have for other species." said Sharon.

"Ms. Valeri, the Federation provides equal rights to all beings who are sentient. The Centurions will be given the same rights as anyone." said Spock.

"He's a Vulcan. They never lie so you know he's telling the truth." said Kirk smiling.

Sharon nodded.

"All right."


	5. Chapter 5

A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica.

Note: This is an idea I got when I saw what happened to the Colony in Daybreak and what happened on the Star Trek movie. Please read and hopefully you will enjoy it.

56464564564564564565

Sharon deactivated the massive door's security mechanism and walked inside. Inside she saw rows of Centurions both old and new lined the massive corridor. Sharon had only seen this once before and she did not enjoy it. Her brothers, stored in here with no choice but pledge allegiance to a life time of servitude.

Cavil had wanted justice against the humans for enslaving the Centurions but he treated them no different. When not on duty they were stored here. They are sentient by design but an implant annuls their higher cognitive functions and prevents them from exercising full self-awareness. But now it was over.

She walked over to nearest Centurion.

"Activate." said Sharon.

The Centurion's body hummed to life as it stood up. His optic sensor slid back and forth. Sharon waited for him to do something but she remembered that he can't.

"I'm sorry." she said.

Her hands traveled up to his head and sought out the implant. She knew where it was and her hands grasped it. She pulled it out and fell to the ground. Sharon tensed but did not move as the Centurion looked around as if it was seeing with its eyes open for the first time.

"You're free. "

The Centurion looked at her.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Sharon.

It nodded.

"Do you know what happened here?" asked Sharon.

It looked at her and cocked its head.

"We were attacked." came the telepathic reply.

"The Colony was knocked out its orbit and it fell into the black hole. We're on the other side of it. In a new universe." said Sharon.

The Centurion just stood there.

"If you wish proof than help me free the others and then check the records." said Sharon.

The Centurion nodded and turned to his brethren. Working together the modern Centurions and the Centurion 0005 models were released and the implant was removed. She led them into the command center and they placed their hands on the interface and looked into the records. One of the Centurions, a gold plated 0005 model turned to her.

"What is our present course of action?" it asked.

"A ship is outside the Colony. It comes from an organization called the United Federation Planets. The humans of Earth are a part of it along with many non-human species or aliens." said Sharon.

The Centurions looked at her in surprise.

"Look in the recording and you'll see a human with pointed ears. He's not human. He's what they call a Vulcan." said Sharon.

The Centurions touched the interface again and looked into the internal security logs.

"What do they want?" asked the Centurion.

"The Federation has offered us a new home. They are not like the Colonials, they are not afraid of us because we are machines and they refer to us as sentient beings. They are willing to try and earn our trust but I wanted you to have a say in this." said Sharon.

"What do they have in mind?" asked another 0005 model.

"They will offer a world for us to colonize that will be populated with humans and aliens that live along with us in an attempt to gain a peaceful co-existence. They also offer to refit the Baseships that are aboard the Colony. Cylons and Federation working together in space to hopefully facilitate trust between our two species." said Sharon.

"What if we refuse?" asked a modern Centurion telepathically.

"Then we can leave but we are in a different universe with no help from our armada on the other side of the black hole. We can't go back but we have been offered a clean slate. The humans will not condemn us for what we did to the Colonies. I have seen their technology, we do not stand a chance against them if we decide to attack." said Sharon.

The Centurions looked at each other.

54645456456456456546456

"They've agreed to this if only to observe you and determine if you can be trusted." said Sharon to Spock and Scotty as they walked through the air lock linking the station to the old style _Basestar_.

"I hope they can be persuaded to give us a chance." said Spock.

"They have. I've uploaded the coordinates you gave me into the NAV computer and updated their navigation charts." said Sharon.

They entered the bridge where the Centurions where already hard at work. The old style _Basestars_ were designed by the Colonials for defense and overwhelming fighter support. It had served well in the first war against the Colonials but after the war ended their roles had become less and less in favor of the newer Baseships. The missiles and nukes were removed as they became personal transports and ore movers until the infiltration program had begun.

That was when the decision was made to mothball the original Cylon fleet. Due to their decommissioning the original _Basestars_ still operated the technology that had been used during the war. Sharon turned and looked at the DRADIS displays on the wall in front of them.

"Control reports the bay doors are opening." said the Centurion sitting at the console in front of her.

"Take us out." said Sharon.

"By your command." said the Centurion.

The ancient _Basestar_'s engines activated as it slowly moved out of the docking bay and into space. Scotty and Spock watched as the old ship moved free of its bounds and back into space.

654645645645654656

"Cylon _Basestar_ moving out of the docking bay to our port, Captain." said Sulu.

Kirk looked at the view screen as it showed the hourglass shaped ship came out of the docking bay.

"Sensors report energy reading from its FTL drive, Captain. They're preparing to jump." said Chekov.

"Confirmed, sir. Incoming transmission confirms they are ready to jump to the first set of coordinates." said Uhura.

"Mr. Sulu, take us to the rendezvous point, warp factor 5." said Kirk.

"Aye sir." said Sulu.

6456456456456546456

"Engage the FTL drive." said Sharon.

"By your command." said the Centurion.

The _Basestar_ disappeared in a flash of light just as the _Enterprise_ went to warp. Two Federation vessels were on the way to keep an eye on the Colony while the remaining Centurions remained aboard to make sure no one came and attacked the ship. The Cylon ship appeared fifty light years away from the system it was in.

In the command center Scotty and Spock were leaning against the wall to fight the nausea and dizziness.

"That was interesting." said Scotty.

"It takes some getting used too. I've done for a long time so it doesn't faze me anymore and the Centurions handle it fine." said Sharon.

"Fascinating." said Spock.

The _Basestar_ activated its FTL drive again and jumped another fifty years. This time it came into Federation space.

"Unknown vessels have appeared one our starboard side. They are hailing us." said the Centurion.

"On speakers." said Sharon.

"_This is Captain Decker of the Federation starship Constellation. You have entered Federation space. State your intentions."_

"Open a channel." said Sharon.

The Centurion opened a channel as instructed.

"We are Cylons on a mission to Earth with permission to enter space by Starfleet. I have two officers onboard from the starship _Enterprise_."

Spock came up and spoke into the comm.

"Captain Decker, this is Commander Spock, science officer of the _Enterprise_. We are on a mission to meet with the Federation Ambassador on Earth."

"_Your orders have been confirmed Commander Spock. Proceed."_

Sharon nodded to the Centurion who engaged the FTL drive again. It took a few more jumps until they were in the Sol system.

"Final coordinates confirmed." said the Centurion.

"Reading planetary mass in front of us. It is covered 75% water, land mass of various regions and vessels on an intercept course." said the Centurion.

"That'll be our escort." said Sharon.

54656456456456546456456

The ship landed in San Francisco with a gathering of Starfleet officers assembled. In front of the crowd was Admiral Pike and Ambassador Sarek. A ramp was lowered from the belly of the silver ship, and the entire group tensed as they waited for the Cylon representatives to step out. They heard the sound of metal on metal as several figures appeared from the ship.

Sharon Valeri walked out with Spock and Scotty followed by seven centurions in total. In the lead was a large golden. The other centurions carried what appeared to be pistols meant for centurions, but kept them attached to where their waists were. The group stopped in front of the Lylatians.

The golden one didn't have a mouth, but obviously they had speakers, a metallic voice came from beneath the helmet like armor.

"Greeting, Admiral Christopher Pike, we are the representatives of the Cylon Government."

"On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, welcome to Earth. This is Ambassador Sarek of the Vulcan race." said Pike gesturing to Sarek.

Sarek raised his hand and spread out the fingers.

"Greetings and long life."

The Centurions gazed at him and attempted to duplicate the salute.

"Let us proceed." said Pike.

His wheelchair moved and the others followed him into the building where the hopeful peace conference was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Star Trek or Battlestar Galactica.

Note: This is an idea I got when I saw what happened to the Colony in Daybreak and what happened on the Star Trek movie. Please read and hopefully you will enjoy it.

56464564564564564565

It had been three days since the pace conference and the Centurions were more or less convinced to put their trust into the Federation. In order to gain a peaceful co-existence the new Vulcan Colony had been chosen for the Cylons in hopes of establishing ties with not only humans but various non-human species. The Vulcan dignitaries had agreed to this plan and the Colony had been moved in orbit.

--

Sharon felt a moment of disorientation as she was beamed down to the planet for the first time. The technology the Federation had was astounding and she was glad that the Centurions had agreed. She watched as shuttles arrived and departed. The Centurions had appointed her as Ambassador of the Cylon race.

She turned to the two modern Centurions standing next to her.

"Come on. Let's speak to the Vulcan delegation and find out own territory."

The Centurions nodded and followed her towards the settlement. An old Vulcan approached her with several others.

"Greetings. Are you Sharon Valeri?" asked the old Vulcan.

"Yes I am." said Sharon.

"I have heard about your Stardrive and there is number of us who are fascinated by it. The Federation has experimented with your method of travel before but it was concluded it could not be done."

"Thank you . . ." said Sharon.

"Ambassador Prime." said the Vulcan.

The Vulcan was actually Spock Prime but there was no need to tell her this. Her kind had not come into contact with non-human species before and telling about time travel would be too much.

"Thank you, Ambassador. My people appointed me ambassador for the Cylon race. We are the only ones in this universe so we are pretty much an endangered species." said Sharon.

"This is why this planet was chosen for your settlement. I am hoping you could share what you know about your Stardrive soon. Your knowledge and experience could be considered invaluable when it comes to testing your FTL on our ships." said Ambassador Prime.

"I meet be able to free up some time. My people have agreed to allow Starfleet to refit some of our older model ships and they will need our advice. I'll need someone who's experienced with Federation technology when supervising the refit." said Sharon.

"There will be a great number of people willing to assist you on that." said Prime.

"I thank you, Ambassador Prime. The last few days have been quite a challenge for me and my people. I am the only humanoid Cylon while there are only a few hundred mechanical Cylons in this universe." said Sharon.

"Yes, the report on Humanoid Cylons was submitted to us and I must say the technology is rather advanced. I hope we can gain each other's trust and that it will be beneficial in the future." said Prime.

Sharon nodded in agreement.

768768768678678768

The next few weeks were very busy. Starfleet had issued a general refit design for the _Basestar_ class. The _Basestar_ that Sharon had taken to Earth was chosen to be the first ship to be upgraded. It had arrived at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. The Centurions shut down all the computer system while the Engineer Corps with the Cylons viewed the design schematics and the general design was approved by both sides.

All removable structures including weapons and engines were removed. The project began with a twenty three month turn around. A new outer hull was added to the ship and while the _Basestars_ could not be used for warp the Tokyo R&D had designed a warp core for the power systems of the ship. Starfleet engineers and Cylon Centurions began the fitting once the upgraded computer core had arrived.

The refitted _Basestar _sported new phaser turrets, torpedo tubes had replaced the missile launchers, and new sensor arrays were installed. Crew accommodations and bridge module had been installed with a navigational deflector added. The Centurions tested the computer core at 65% while the warp core had been tested at 70%. On the twenty third month the reviews on all the major systems had been completed and the hull paintings and markings applied.

The crew had been reassigned and began training on the new systems. The Cylons began training them on the Jump Drives. The warp core and computer systems allowed for even longer jumps without the need for fuel consumption. Sharon Valeri had submitted a name for the newly rebuilt ship.

The U.S.S. _Resurrection_. A few months later a crew with a Centurion as the XO launched and the_ Resurrection_ began its shakedown cruise. No one knows how this will turn down but it is clear that Sharon and her people had at last found a home.

34234324324234234

Well everyone for now I have no idea how to continue this fic. I have a few ideas out there but I just need some time to tweak them a bit before I think of launching it. If anyone has an idea feel free to submit it.

Thank you all for enjoying this fic and sending your reviews. They really encouraged me to write this.


End file.
